thegreenychannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Programming
The Lumpkin Show (2004''-present)'' *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 (2014) *''Invader Zim (2009-present)'' *The Nick Cannon Show (2015) *My Spy Family (2013) *The Weekenders''' (2015''-present)' *Zevo-3 (2015) *Roboroach (2014) *Erky Perky (2007) *The 3 Yoshi's (2015) *Stickin' Around (2011) *Static Shock (2015) *Make It Pop (2015) *Yoshi Action (2014) *Yoshi Beyond (2015) *YouTube Phred (2015) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack (2009)'' *Video And Arcade Top 10 (2015) *Nick Arcade (2010) *Video Power (2013) *Yoshi Dino and Stacy Stickler (2015) *''Chain Reaction (2014)'' *''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (2015)'' *A Walk in Your Shoes (2014) *The Next Star (2013) *''The URL with Phred Show (2015)'' *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (2015) *Mystery Hunters (2015) *Harvey Beaks (2015) *Flight 29 Down (2015) *Kenny the Shark (2015) *Steven Vargas's Nicktoons TV (2015) *GoAnimate Tv (2015) *Matt (2011) *So Weird (2013) *Goanimate's Norbert and Daggett Show (2014) *Lloyd In Space (2015) *Bella and the Bulldogs (2015) *Even Stevens (2013) *Fat Dog Mendoza (2014) *''The Pink Panther (2015) '' *Odd Squad (2015''-present)'' *Space Goofs (2015) *The Technical Difficulties Show (2015''-present)'' *'Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls (2012'-present) *Slap T. Pooch show (2015''-present'') *Yoshi And Pals (2015''-present'') *Yakkity Yak (2014''-present'') *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (2015) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show (2010-present)'' *Bakugan: Battle Brawlers (2013''-present)'' *N Sports (2006''-present'') *Rescue Heroes (2015) *The Berenstain Bears (2015-''present'') *Urban Vermin (2012) *Sam & Cat (2015) *Wander Over Yonder (2014) *Pearlie (2012) *The Troop (2011) *Girl Meets World (2015) *Doraemon (2015) *''ChalkZone (2009)'' *Camp And Yoshi (2014''-present'') *The Henry & June Show (2012) *Skatoony (2010) *Kablam! (2015) *''NASCAR Race Show (2010)'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot (2015)'' *''Cow and Chicken / I Am Weasel (2011)'' *Random Cartoons (2014) *Ratzafratz the show (2011) *Wayside (2010) *''Ned's Newt (2015-present)'' *Hey Arnold (2013) *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs (2007) '' * Doki (2015''-present)'' * Ruby Gloom (2009) '' * ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2012) '' * ''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2013) * Pictureka! (2015) * Rugrats (2011) * The Angry Beavers (2014) '' * ''Catscratch (2013) * CatDog (2014) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2015) * Youtube Doki (2014) * As the Bell Rings (2010) * All Grown Up! (2010) '' * ''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (2010) * The Wild Thornberrys (2009) '' * ''Rocket Power (2012) '' * ''As Told by Ginger (2014) '' * ''The Fairly OddParents (2003) '' * My Gym Partner's A Monkey (2013) * ''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes (2015) * Camp Lazlo (2012) * Rocko's Modern Life (2014) * Horrible Histories (2015) * Super Smash Bros (2014) * The School Year: The Show: VMES (2015) * Goosebumps (2004''-present)'' * Team Of The Guys (2014-present) * LEGO (2003''-present)'' * Sushi Pack (2009''-present)'' * LEGO: Bllep show (2014''-present)'' * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2009-present) * Celebrity Big Brother UK (2009-present) * The Paint Brush Show (2014-present) * Firey and Friends and the USA Flag '' (2013-present)'' * Sonic X (2013-present) * Big Brother USA, UK, AU, (2013-present) * The Kat & Ana Show (2014-present) * The PowerPuff Girls (2013-present) * The Secret Saturdays (2014-present) * Your Game (2011-present) *The LarryboySteven259 Show (2000-present) *PuffRuff School (2000-present) *Kate & Lilly The Movie (2011) *Larryboy I'm Hero! (1996) *ASDF: The Series (2014) *The Goanimate Show (2000) *Raymond and mom (1999) *Dr. PBS (2001-present) * Eric Gets Grounded (2003-present) *Election 2012 (2011-present) *Finley's World (1996-present) *Geo's World (1993-present) *Gia's World (2011-present) *Gogoriki (2008-present) *Gree City (1993-present) *Greeny Michael (2011-present) *Greeny Phatom (1995-present) *Homnom City (2011-present) *Jacob's World (2009-present) *Magic Mario's World(2011-present) *Sherbette Mouse (2011-present) *Stink's World (2003-present) *Syo's World (1993-present) *The Cowabunga Boys (2008-present) *The Eric Show (2012-present) *The Greenypuff Girls (2011-present) *The Greenyworld Variety Show (2006-present) *The ilovelogos75 Comedy Show (2011-present) *The Scribblenauts (2010-present) *World of Jake (2005-present) * Cocoa's World (2006-present)